frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuel
This document is for FrackinUniverse version 5.5.61 unless otherwise stated! ''' - Current version is 5.6.34 as of the 6th June 2019 - '''Fuel is a currency which is consumed in order to generate power or operate a machine. Fuel is gained by sacrificing specific types of items, called fuel items. Two major categories of fuel items exist: spaceship fuel items, which are used to refill the player ship's FTL fuel supply, and generator fuel items, which are used in generators to create the electricity required to operate many objects crafted at a Power Station. 'Spaceship Fuel Items' Spaceship fuel items are loaded into the player ship's Fuel Hatch. If the FTL fuel supply is not already at maximum capacity, the Fuel button can be pressed to convert some fuel items in the Fuel Hatch into FTL fuel. Generator Fuel Items Several electricity generators require fuel items to function: the Alternator Generator, the Combustion Generator, the Fission Reactor, and the Quantum Reactor. Each has its own list of valid fuel items and their benefits. Alternator Generator The Alternator Generator's electricity generation per time is independent of the type of fuel item used. Fuel item type only determines the rate of consumption. However, in order to reach the maximum power output, the generator will need to reach certain heat thresholds. These are as documented. Thus, certain fuel types will only be able to reach certain power outputs if an insufficient amount of it is given to the generator. Combustion Generator The Combustion Generator's electricity generation per time is independent of the type of fuel item used. Fuel item type only determines the rate of consumption of fuel items. Similar to the Alternator Generator, in order for the Combustion Generator to reach its maximum power output, it will need to reach certain heat thresholds. The heat thresholds and time it takes to hit such threshold is as follow, Thus, certain fuel types will only be able to reach certain power outputs if (in)sufficient amount of it is given to the generator. Fission Reactor The Fission Reactor's electricity (and radiation) generation per time is dependent on the fuel item types placed in the four fuel slots. The fuel will decay based on a number generator that runs every second. Once the fuel decays, it will either create Tritium (3H) or Radioactive Waste, both individually having a 50% chance to appear. The accumulation of the Tritium (3H) and Radioactive Waste will add to the radioactivity of the reactor. Power Output The instant you put a fuel source into the reactor, it will immediately start outputting power depending on whether you filled the 4 slots or not. As such, placing 1 Biofuel Canister into the first slot will make the reactor output 4W. Placing another canister into the second slot will make the reactor output 8W. Placing another canister into the third slot will make the reactor output 12W and etc. You can also mix the type of fuel source. Hence, if you put in the following mix of fuel * Deuterium (2H) in slot 1 * Erithian Biofuel Canister in slot 2 * Protocite Fuel Canister in slot 3 * Ultronium (Ux3) in slot 4 You will output 4 + 4 + 5 + 21 = 30 W of power. Decay Every second, the game will perform a random number generation on each of the fuel slots. If it hits a specific number that has a chance of appearing as specified in the table, it will consume the fuel and cause it to decay into either Tritium (3H) '''or '''Radioactive Waste, both individually having a 50% chance to appear. As such, you can expect a Biofuel Canister to last 1 minute while a Enriched Uranium (U) rod can be expected to last up to 8 minutes. However, since this is dependent on a random number generator, the fuel source can be consumed right as you put it in if you have bad luck. Radiation Radioactivity is based on the following formula: Radioactivity += ((Total Power Output - 4) * 2 + Get Radioactive Waste Count) Get Radioactive Waste Count being 5 if the game is able to detect there is 75 or more Radioactive Waste (Not including Tritium) stored in the reactor. Radioactivity will also go up in increments of 5 if a fuel source has decayed and there were already Radioactive Waste or Tritium (3H) in the reactor. Hence, it is best to ensure that the reactor's waste pile does not accumulate within the reactor itself. Thus, slowing the radiation build up and speeding up the dispersal of radioactivity once the fuel runs out or is removed. Total Power Output is the combined power output of all 4 slots. Hence, 4 Biofuel Canisters with a Total Power Output of 16 will add 24 to Radioactivity. Radiation will only start to damage the player once Radioactivity is 50 or above. Hence with 4 canisters, it will take 3 seconds before radiation starts damaging the player. The accumulation of Radioactivity will only increase the range but no damage. Quantum Reactor The Quantum Reactor's electricity generation per time and fuel item consumption rate depends on the fuel item type. For the reactor to achieve maximum electricity generation, it must heat up to certain thresholds. Each threshold will add additional power to the fuel item power output. The table is as follow, Thus, the total power output is Quantum Power Output = Heat Power Output + Fuel Item Power Output The following table will list the fuel items that the Quantum Reactor will accept. The power output from the fuel item will also determine how long it will last in the reactor. Thus, the Biofuel Canister that provides a base power output of 30 W will last 30 seconds. Precursor Generator The Precursor Generator's electricity generation per time and fuel item consumption rate depend on the fuel item type. For the reactor to achieve maximum electricity generation, it must heat up to certain thresholds. Each threshold will add additional power to the fuel item power output. The table is as follow, Thus, the total power output is Precursor Power Output = Heat Power Output + Fuel Item Power Output The following table will list the fuel items that the Precursor Generator will accept. The power output from the fuel item will also determine how long it will last in the reactor. Thus, the Crunchy Chick that provides a base power output of 1W will last 1 seconds. Additionally, the generator requires one neutronium and one anti-neutronium to activate. These are not used up as fuel, and only required to be slotted in to make the generator functional. Think key to a lock. Category:Fuel Category:Materials Category:Lists